For the Emperor
by Chris Adair
Summary: In the dark future, the secret Grey Knight chapter of Space Marines heads to Cadia. Along the way they are intercepted by Chaos. Who want them for a dark ritual. Will the incurruptable be taken and used or will they fight and do what they've all ways don


For the Emperor

///

400 warships came crashing through the barrier that separates Real and Warp space at the Calaic Warp Intersection, red, purple and blue tentacles of light chase after these glorious machines and impact impotently against the carefully cared for Geller Fields surrounding each ship. As the colours fade back into the warp after contact with real space, the fleet of Imperial might is displayed against the backdrop of countless shining stars that live in the void, and lit eerily by the Eye of Terror thousands of light years ahead.

The Warships themselves are a collection of some of the Imperiums most powerful vessels of War. Ranging from the rapid response ships of the Sword, Firestorm, and Cobra class of vessels, all the way to the trio of Retribution Class Battleships that makes up the last line before reaching the Flagship and nerve centre of this fleet, the `Unending Vigilance`. An irreplaceable Apocalypse Class Battleship commanded by Lord Basil Mathias.

A contrast to the colours and shapes of the fleet is the Space Marine Strike Cruiser, `The Death of Daemons`, bearing proudly the impaled book crest of the Grey Knights.

These genetically augmented warriors are the best that the Imperium can produce and are the only real opposition that can be expected to face the daemons and their dark gods and remain sane.

These warriors, headed by Brother Captain Adlard Mosenthal are on route to the Eye of Terror along with the rest of this fleet to re-enforce the Fortress Worlds that encircle the Eye of Terror and the Cadian Gate.

///

The Bridge onboard the `Unending Vigilance`, reminiscent of a giant cathedral in shape and grandeur, is solemn and quiet as the bridge crew and servitors go about their individual duties. Not knowing or caring about the tasks being preformed by the other human beings sitting right next them. At the back of this huge space on a raised dais sits the massive body of the Master of the Fleet, Solar Admiral Lord Basil Mathias. This huge man, who has never moved from his command throne after 5 decades of command of this ship, waits patiently for the oral reports of his immediate subordinate Fleet Captain Milfinger Dendon who looks like a mere child in relation to the Solar Admiral, despite being a muscular young man in his late 40s.

"My Lord Admiral, the ship has exited Warp Space, external auspex units are being revived as we speak by the Tech Priests and the Geller field is being powered down, reports indicate that an internal bulkhead ruptured amidships, starboard side while in transit. The senior Magos onboard has gone to appease the machine personally, and I have dispatched a contingent of Armsmen to patrol the surrounding sections." Reported the Fleet Captain in his deep resonating voice that spoke of years of reports being delivered and orders that changed the lives of thousands being issued. "Also..." continued Dendon, while sparing a second to consult the data-slate that continuously receives reports from all around the ship and that never leaves Dendons side. "..I'm sorry to report that 14 personnel have been reported to have succumb to chaos while in transit. 13 from the gun decks, all indentured, and 1 member of the Armsmen detail, Port side Aft, Dorsal section. The Master at Arms is preparing a full report. Finally, the Navigator is returning to his cabin to rest. He has informed me that the Warp in this area should remain relatively stable, and we should be able to complete our journey on schedule." Finished Dendon, returning the Data-slate to his side.

"Very good Captain, as usual you have dealt well with the tedium of endless reports and given me what's worth knowing." Answered the bulk in his booming voice that was seated before and still towering over the Fleet Captain. "Re-establish contact with the rest of the fleet as soon as possible, inform me of any losses to the Warp. Order the Astropath to send an update to Fleet Operations on Cadia. Begin a full auspex scan and order the fleet to standby." Finished Mathias as the dozens of pic-screens around him started to come to life, displaying the readiness of his ship, his fleet, scans for the surrounding space, and the status of his life support system.

"As you command my Lord Admiral."

With Mathias now receiving reports directly via his pic-screens, Dendon withdrew to his own colossal command station and began making contact with every ship in the Solar Admirals fleet.

///

"Brother-Captain, We have exited the warp." Reported the non-descript man sitting at the Helm station, as his console retook control of the ship after being guided through the Warp by the vessels Navigator.

Brother-Captain Adlard Mosenthal, surveyed the bridge of his ship as system after system reawakened after being dormant in the turbulence of the warp. The reawakening of the Bridge systems also signalled the reawakening of the bridge crew of this glorious vessel as the uniform looking crew members finished their prayers and returned to their duties now that the Navigator has finished and the scene outside that would destroy mens minds has returned to the quiet peace of real space. The only difference in the deathly quiet bridge was a barely audible hum, and a slight blue glow emanating from the archways leading off bridge and the glow coming from the crew stations.

"Comms, establish contact with the fleet and confirm the time of the next jump." Ordered Mosenthal, his incredibly sized, armoured and yet well proportioned body, 9 feet tall, producing a surprising mellow and disarming voice for such a sight of primal destructive power that his body and armour contained.

"Yes Brother-Captain."

Mosenthal acknowledged the reply with a small nod, to the entire bridge crew as it was only possible to discern a direction for where the answer came from, even for a space marine, since all the crew members onboard looked and sounded very similar. A product of the Ordos Malleus selective breading to better facilitate the psycho-doctrination that the crew members go through.

Mosenthal looked down into the holo-pit before him and began studying the returns from the auspex, constantly aware for any threats that may endanger the `Death of Daemons`.

Mosenthal noticed a cluster of objects on the long range auspex, closing quickly. He was about to order them to be identified when he noticed on the pits display that the auspex operator was already directing his long range detection gear towards the unknown objects.

A second later the objects turned red, and a klaxon started sounding throughout the bridge decks.

"Brother-Captain, Hostile vessels have been detected, at long range and are approaching. Traitor vessels. 254 in number." Reported another voice from the direction of the bridge crew.

Mosenthal spared only a second to nod to himself, and activated the ship wide speakers from the panel on his holo-pit.

"Brothers. We have exited the Warp and found the Great Enemy. Pray to the War spirit of your Armour and Weapons. Pray to the Emperor for the strength to face his foes, prepare to meet the enemy of mankind in combat. For mankind, and for the Emperor."

Mosenthal turned to the bridge crew, still working at their station. None turning since they were brought up to see only to their duties.

"Bring this ship to Action Stations."

///

"Action Stations! Action Stations!" shouted Milfinger Dendon as the cluster of objects on the screens of the auspex operators turned red after being identified by the bridges huge cogitator.

"I want reports of this ships battle readiness in 1 minute, comms, order the fleet to Action Ships."

"Yes my Lord."

A load metallic groaning attracted Dendons attention away from his duties and towards the back of the Bridge were the Master of the Fleet sat. The dozens of pic-screen around the giant man were moving higher, over the Admirals head and into tiny recesses that the Fleet Captain had never noticed before. The floor before the Admiral was opening up, a section of the deck plating at least 20 meters long and 10 wide was moving aside to reveal a massive holo-pit. The entire bridge was bathed in a green glow as the long dormant system came on-line and displayed ever detail of the 400 strong Imperial Fleet that surrounded the `Unending Vigilance`, as well as the 254 approaching corrupted vessels of Chaos.

"Attention all hands…" The Solar Admiral was somehow transmitting his speech to all the ships in the fleet, "We have come across our enemy, and it is obvious what they plan. This is the Calaic Warp Intersection, one of the few regions in real space that has never been disturbed by the Warp. This is a key junction. They could cut off Fortress Worlds around the Galactic South of the Eye of Terror if they gain control of this area. This can only mean that the Great Enemy is ready to move, and this is his first action. We will shatter this fleet, and their armies will shatter against the defences of our worlds when they move against them and find them ready. Form on me. All cruisers and heavy gun boats, present broadsides and prepare to fire. All frigates and torpedo boats, move to our flanks and blast these scum to nothing with our torpedoes and lance batteries. All fighters and bombers hold behind us and move up against the enemy when they get close. We are about to justify our existence to the Emperor. You will all do him proud."

The Fleet Captain had never noticed before, that the back of the Solar Admirals head was physically attached to his chair. The Command Throne of the `Unending Vigilance` appeared to be a full body Mind-Impulse Unit, connecting the Solar Admiral directly to his ship. The implants and masses of trailing wires were clearly displayed now that the huge holo-pit was flooding the aft bridge area with eerie green light.

"Fleet Captain..." The sound of the Solar Admirals voice coming from the man's throat again snapped Fleet Captain Dendon back into the real world. An unforgivable lapse that he cursed himself over. ".. You have the Con. I must assume the role of Fleet Director in full. I can't do that and command this ship at the same time. Fight well." The Solar Admiral closed his eyes and immersed himself in the tactical cogitator and sensor data.

"My Lord Captain, we are receiving manoeuvring data from Fleet Director." Stated the servitor at Comms.

"Give that data to the Helm. Helmsmen!" Shouted Dendon, to get the human pilots attention. "You're about to receive manoeuvring data. Follow it."

Several seconds later, the Imperial Fleet started repositioning itself, like a massive shoal of giant, deadly fish.

///

"The vessel reports ready for Battle Brother-Captain. All boarding parties are prepared and the Ship's war spirit has been made ready for multiple boardings. Shields are charged and Weapons are loaded and fully powered." Reported yet another voice from the direction of the Bridge crew.

The Holo-pit before Adlard started shifting, as the Imperial vessels around the `Death of Daemons` started repositioning themselves to meet the enemy.

"Brother-Captain, we are receiving a transmission from the Fleet Director. Transferring data to your holo-pit."

The image of real-space as it is, was replaced by the tactical plans for the coming engagement. The fleet's final position, with its mighty Battle cruisers and Light cruisers forming a solid wall with the `Unending Vigilance` at it centre. The scores of frigates and destroyers covering the flanks and thousands of fighters and bombers flying in holding patterns behind the main fleet, waiting to engage until they had the cover of the massed firing of hundreds of thousands of Weapon Batteries, Torpedoes and Lance arrays. Overlaid on the image were the projected firing patterns for the entire fleet, showing firing arcs, close-in weapons statistics and contingency plans. At the bottom of the holo-pits display was a flashing icon indicating that a text based message also accompanies the dizzying amount of tactical data transmitted.

_My Lord Brother-Captain. Knowing that you have given us the honour of accompanying this fleet of your own will, I will not try and force you to become part of this fleet under my command. I have transmitted these plans to you personally so that you will know our __manoeuvrings and can plan your own actions against the enemy. Glory and Honour to you, your men and your ship. The Emperor Protects. Lord Solar Admiral Basil Mathias._

Adlard had worked alongside the other forces of the Imperium before and was surprised that for the first time, a commander in an Imperial Theatre of war wasn't trying to use him and his forces as if they were some common soldiers that commanders routinely throw into the jaws of the great enemy.

This could only mean that the man was either an impossibly ancient human being who knew how to fight alongside the Astartes after gaining the hard won experience, or another pandering commander too awed to make the right decisions while effecting to impress the heroes flying in his fleet.

This time Adlard had to admit that this commander probably fits into the former category. The deployment of the fleet in this instance was excellent, flexible enough to respond to most unexpected threats and solid enough to stand against the force already arrayed against it and pound it to dust.

"Helm, Z plus 80 Km. move us directly over the fleet."

"Yes Brother-Captain."

The `Death of Daemons` started positioning itself in order to dive into the enemy ships and penetrate them in the weaker dorsal hull instead of the typically thick keels.

Adlard knew that the `Death of Daemons`, although powerful, wasn't a ship of the line like the Battleships, and Battlecruisers that made up the Imperial fleet around him. The strike cruiser was built to facilitate planetary landings and could only realistically hold its own against another cruiser. Despite the stories he'd heard from his fellow marines of strike cruisers standing toe to toe with dreadnoughts and prevailing, Adlard knew the truth, those few inspirational victories against the worst that chaos could muster did happen, but the ships involved were the ancient ships, those that had served for 9.000 to 10.000 years, and they were very rare now. The means of making those unbreakable hulls having long been forgotten. The `Death of Daemons` was only 2.000 years old, about middle age for a strike cruiser, no where near the age of the chaos flagships that prowl around the eye and lead the invasions into Imperial Space.

"Brother Captain, we are in position and the fleet is in position, they should be opening fire in 2 minutes."

///

"My Lord, the fleet has achieved position, we have positive confirmation from all vessels, and they are ready to fire on the Directors orders." Reported the mostly female officer sitting at Captain Dendons main station now that he had assumed command of the ship and moved to the command podium. A position that hasn't been used since the Lord Admiral was first installed into his command throne.

"Prepare to fire the port side batteries and lance turrets on the Directors order, status of the Astartes Cruiser?"

"The `Death of Daemons` has taken a position Z plus 67 kilometres from our positions, auspexes returns indicate that they are ready for combat."

Dendon was under no illusions about where the marines were getting their orders from, no space marine ship has ever accepted orders from trained navel personnel before. Dendon remembered hearing stories about the battles involving the Tyranids above Prandium. Apparently nothing sort of a complete disaster. Not even informing Port Bakka of the disaster until near the end of the conflict. At which point the Battlefleet arrived and all but pulled the Ultramarines from the fire. At considerable cost.

There have even been instances where Space Marine fleets have stood by and watched as Imperial Battlefleets were torn apart rather than assist the other men and women fighting to safeguard mankind. At the very least the Grey Knights appear to be taking part in the fight that was about to unfold, whether or not they'll prove to be a help or a hindrance was any ones guess.

"My Lord, simultaneous fire countdown has begun. 10 seconds till weapons release." Reported one of the servitors at the weapons console. A second later its supervising officer looked over what was once its shoulder and confirmed its comment with a nod to the Fleet Captain.

"All hands, we are about to release the Emperor's fury. Stand by. The Emperor Protects."

///

As one, the 400 immense vessels opened fire. All the Weapon Batteries spat forth a fiery concoction of death with plasma bombs, lasers, missiles, beam weapons, and mass drivers. The Lance arrays on some of the cruisers and frigates tracing blinding paths towards the fleet opposing them. The huge torpedoes, flying from their tubes, hunting for the prey that waits for them at the end of their sort lives. The light being emitted at the first instance of the firing of all these weapons massed together against the enemy rendered the stars in the back ground invisible, and the light from the eye of terror all but impotent.

The shields of the opposing fleet flared white as the first parts of this massive salvo reached the fast, nimble ships that were charging head long into the jaws of the Imperial Fleet. After a few seconds even the incredible power that shield systems have at their disposal gave out, and the front line of warships were torn apart and into a glittering confetti. The Chaos warships hadn't even opened fire yet and already nearly a dozen of their number were now nothing but a mass of metal, plasma, and gore.

///

Brother Captain Adlard Mosenthal looked on at the battle unfolding before him, he was satisfied. The Imperial Navy had everything in hand. If the fight carried on like this he wouldn't have to put his ship into the fight at all. Although his training as a Grey Knight included information put into his head during indoctrination, about ship operations and fleet tactics, he wasn't a naval officer. He wasn't put through the rigorous tactical training and fleet problem solving exercises that officers in the Imperial Navy have to go through on a nearly daily basis. His vocation, like that of all marines, is on the ground. Just because a Naval officer can hold and fire a las gun didn't make him a soldier. Just because Mosenthal could commander a ship, didn't make him a naval officer.

Mosenthal watched the battle unfold, not suspecting that the opposing ships dying rather than fighting was a potential problem.

///

Fleet Captain Milfinger Dendon looked upon the same unfolding battle with concern. The opposing ships had the same range and weapon types as the fleet around him, and yet, none had opened fire. By now the fleet should be taking hits. Instead the Imperial fleet was pounding away at the corrupted vessels uncontested.

"Auspex to full, I want a complete scan of our surrounding area within the next minute." Ordered Dendon. He then turned around to face the massive bulk that was the Solar Admiral. "My Lord. The enemy fleet is…"

"I know Captain. You do yourself credit for ordering the scan. This is not right. Already nearly a quarter of their number is dead and yet they throw themselves at our guns." Interrupted the Leader of this fleet.

"The destruction of such a large number of ships within the relatively small area of space has created a large debris field. Could they use it as a screen? Their main capital ships haven't moved to engage us yet" Offered the Fleet Captain.

"Possible, although it wouldn't disrupt our weapons much and no capital ship can hide behind it. Still…" Responded the Admiral, shifting slightly in his command throne in frustration.

"New orders from Fleet Director. Rapid response vessels moving to maintain unobstructed visuals on hostile vessels." Reported the servitor at the communications console.

"Fleet Captain! I may have additional contacts. The radiation put out by the ships destroyed so far makes picking out details difficult, however it appears to be 4 more distinct fleets, jumping into real space all around us." Shouted the officer supervising the servitors operating the auspex consoles.

"There's no way we can secure our flanks with hostiles approaching from so many different vectors." Said Dendon. "We're also now outnumbered nearly 5 to 1." Said Dendon as the auspex screens pulled in more details.

"Correct Fleet Captain, but this just means we change tactics." Commented the Admiral.

"New orders from Fleet Director. All vessels are to brake formation and charge straight for the initial enemy fleet. Ship Masters have now been given free reign. Fleet Director recommends using initial fleets main capital ships as cover against the others for as long as possible. Ship Masters are to then stand ready for new orders." Reported the Communication Servitor again.

"We will have to trust in the superior skill and faith of our vessels and crews to win this battle now. We have been caught in the enemies net, and our only hope is to brake through it." Commented the Admiral. "They knew that what ever formation we chose to combat them with there would always be one exposed flank that we can not protect, so they attack from everywhere to make sure they find it. The only answer is to not give them a flank to exploit. Mix with the enemy and deign them, and then reform when we know where our flank will be safe and where we can aim the weight of our guns."

"That may not work Lord. The Great Enemy will know that that is the only option open to us when in this situation. They will be expecting it, and it appears one of these new battle groups are already vectoring to position themselves to intercept our point of contact with our first opponents." Offered Dendon.

"You're right Captain, but we have no choice. At least we'll have a chance. Otherwise we will die here."

///

Brother Captain Adlard Mosenthal found himself wondering how the armies of chaos could afford to commit such a massive force to this one engagement, and why would they bother. Mosenthal ordered the Death of Daemons to remain in the same relative position to the rest of the fleet while his allies charged into the very mists of their foes. The Imperial fleet, now well and truly surrounded had once again altered their positions in a beautifully choreographed and well executed set of manoeuvres considering the ponderous size and manoeuvring characteristics of some of these vessels that where a minuscule 70 kms beneath his feet. The fleet captains aboard their respective ships had been given free reign to engage the enemy as they saw fit. Something that Mosenthal found odd. 400 individuals fighting in close quarters against over 2000 opponents even on the ground would be problematic. Only the Astartes could maintain order and discipling in such an environment, and in close quarters space combat with thousands of individuals per individual space craft and with thousands of weapons at their disposal. Mathias must have supreme faith in the skills of his ships captains and those ships crews. The Death of Daemons wouldn't last long in a brawl like that between cruisers and battleships, however the Death of Daemons wasn't without her unique talents. No other ship in the galaxy is as good as an Astartes Strike Cruiser when it comes to boarding other ships, and no other soldiers in existence are as capable as the Grey Knights.

Mosenthal studied the holo-pit looking for a likely target on the perimeter of the chaos fleet.

"Helmsmen, I'm feeding you the coordinates of a cruiser on the perimeter of the chaos fleet. Move us into position to ram and board that vessel."

"Yes Brother Captain." Came the reply from one of the bridge crew.

Mosenthal could feel them know. Chaos, the taint from the daemons lingered on all the followers of of the Dark Powers and their presence was beginning to brush against his Emperor given mental defences. Mosenthal reached over the holo-pits display and activated his vessels Public Address system.

"I know you can feel them brothers, Chaos, the great enemy. We have been caught in a trap of their making and we will soon be entering into combat. We will board and destroy every enemy ship we come across, we will destroy the daemons and their followers at every turn as we have done for 10,000 years since the Emperor himself gave us this great duty. We make contact in minutes, stand ready. For Mankind and for the Emperor."

///

"We're not going to get there in time sir. We were just too slow in altering formation. The chaos fleets will be in amongst us just as we make contact with our target." Said Dendon as he continued to study the tactical display before him. The Chaos fleet had finally opened fire just after the fleet had altered its course and started towards its target. The lighter fleet elements on the outer edges of the Imperial formation were starting to feel the traitors guns. 4 squadrons of rapid response vessels were already adding their bulk to the growing cloud of debris surrounding these colossal combatants. Those ships crews dyeing slowly by inches as they fought in vain to keep their ships alive, all of them would fail as chaos warships came alongside to board and take whatever prey was left on board.

"I agree Fleet Captain. We can no longer win this battle, the odds are just too great. However, we cannot retreat. An Astro-telepathic message has already been sent to Cadia, they will send out whatever battle groups can be spared to aid us. We need only hang on, and have faith that when our time comes it is in keeping with the best traditions of the Imperial Navy. We will all stand with the Emperor before this day is out. We will make our deaths worthy of his notice." As if hearing the Admiral speak, the `Unending Vigilance` voiced its anger against its corrupted counterparts in the form of a full salvo from her massive Lance turrets, sending a closing chaos cruiser straight back to the hell from whence it came in a massive Warp Drive rupture that destroyed its surrounding escorts, and damaged several other chaos warships.

///

"Breach position in 5 minute." voiced the senior Chapter serf, that assumed command of the Death of Daemons in Mosenthals absence. The Death of Daemons had already destroyed one chaos warship in a one on one duel, and now the ship was manoeuvring to ram and board a chaos cruiser currently preoccupied with what was left of a crippled Grand cruiser.

"The `Holy Hammer` continues to fight my lord. We can destroy the traitor vessels weaponry and save the ship if we delay the launch by..."

"Negative Senior Serf. We are to destroy the Emperors enemys, not disable them. We may be able to save the `Holy Hammer`, but we'll lose this opportunity to destroy that traitor warship, and in its current condition the `Holy Hammer` will be on no use to us. Maintain course." Said Mosenthal as he moved towards the aft bridge hatch and left the bridge in the capable hands of the Senior chapter serf. Using the Death of Daemons internal transportation system, Mosenthal will be with his brothers in the boarding ram in under 4 minutes. As the Captain of this contingent of Grey Knights it fell to him to lead them in all things. Whether that be in prey, training, or war.

"Brothers!.." Yelled Mosenthal as he walked into the massive chamber that served as the Death of Daemons boarding ram in the bow of the mighty warship. "I feel them too. Scratching at the mighty bastions that are our minds, our hearts, and our souls. I know that you all wish to visit His justice upon these heretics, these traitors, and the foal warped things that command those poor fools. Well take heart my Brothers!.." and Mosenthal lifted his Nemesis Force Halberd into the air above his head, the blue energy flowing across it's surface and casting the entire chamber in a blue light, a testament of Mosenthals mental will power and the sheer force of his physically gifted mind, as it channelled its power into the weapon. "...for we will deliver them unto the Emperor very soon!" Finished Mosenthal as he slammed his helmet onto his head and secured the seals on his Terminator Armour.

"FOR WE ARE THE EMPERORS CHOSEN!" Shouted the 15 Power Armoured Grey Knights standing before Mosenthal, crashing their massive fists into their own chests in unison and causing the deck plates they were standing on to shudder under the impact translated though their armour.

"Breach in 10 seconds. Stand by." The disembodied voice of the Senior Serf on the bridge.

Mosenthl felt several impacts against his Strike Cruiser. The traitor vessel the Death of Daemons was hurtling towards was apparently trying in vain to stall their approach.

"Impact." Said the disembodied voice again.

Mosenthal started running and reciting the 666 secret words in his mind before the impact even occurred, and then he found himself flying through the air towards the boarding hatch as the two vessels collided and Mosenthal was thrown forward under his own momentum. A second before he slammed into the hatch it burst open and Mosenthal found himself amongst his enemys.

Every moment of his arm holding his Halberd sent 2 or 3 traitors to a bloody death. The Storm Bolter attached to his wrist unleashing its hate down the ships alleyway, blowing apart scores more heretics as they tried to run or launch an assault of their own. Non however got much further than forming a thought about resistance before the corridor was clear. Parts of the ships defenders littered the alleyway and the bulkheads as the remainder of Mosenthals boarding squads started securing their entry point into this vessel of traitors. Mosenthal took a second to orientate himself after the few seconds of dealing death, and then lead his Knights towards the vessels engineering areas to preform the Emperors will.

///

`Unending Vigilance` was making itself felt by the chaos fleet. It's massive, and irreplaceable Lance Turrets easily smashing through the shields of enemy warships and cutting deeply into their corrupted hulls. By now every Ship Master knew that defeating their opponents wasn't a possibility. They also knew that this battle embodied what it was to live in this universe. Humanity has always been out numbered, always been surrounded by the countless aliens that plagued humanities universe, and for 10,000 years the numbers of assailants assaulting humanities bastions has grown year by year. The enemy numbers swelled by the weak wastes of humanity that turned from the Emperors guiding light and sold their souls for false promises of power and happiness. More aliens from within this galaxy and from outside it tested humanities ever dwindling strength, some carrying terribly powerful weapons, other so monstrous and unknowable that they caused the hearts of some Imperial Guardsmen to simply stop in despair.

With this in mind the faithful servants of the Emperor fought all the harder. Every weapon on every ship was being called into service. Blinding salvoes were cutting a path of death across the silent battlefield, sending hundreds to their deaths every second.

Dendon watched as a chaos warship, one that appeared to have formally been an Endeavour Class Light Cruiser, now covered in chaotic symbols that hurt Dendons eyes. Crashed into a disabled Armageddon Class Battlecruiser. Dendon took command of one of the `Unending Vigilances` Lance Turrets and targeted the Battlecruisers Warp Reactor. He closed his eyes and said a silent prey to the Emperor to guide the souls of the hundreds of loyal servants he was about to save, into his undying light. He hit the fire control and a bright red lance of destructive energy tore from the weapon batteries and cut into the allied ship. Its reactor breached and the ship was engulfed in an explosion so bright it overwhelmed the filters built into the pic-screens. When the image returned a second later the Battlecruiser and its assailant where gone, as well as several other chaos warships hoping to board and claim some of the prize for themselves. Dendon examined the other auspex screens and was relieved that his re-purposing of one of the Lance Turrets hadn't cased a change to the Vigilances destructive potential. The ships Nova cannon, a massively powerful long range weapon was being put to devastating effect in these close quarters. The safeties removed so as to detonate at closer range and the weapon being fired as fast as it can be reloaded. The Dorsal Weapon Batteries firing continuously, and the Lance Turrets literally cutting lesser vessels in half. Casualties from exhaustion were already being reported from the gun decks. No let up would be tolerated however. Any man or woman that stopped for anything other than death would be wiped back to work until they did die. Then more workers would be brought in from other areas of the ship. Manpower, the greatest resource humanity had for its defence, and it was used whenever needed without a seconds thought.

Dendon looked ahead on his screens, and his face went white as the blood drained from it from the fear that gripped him. An Astartes Battlebarge was ahead of the `Unending Vigilance`, depicted on its bow was a picture of a blue and green planet encased in what appeared to be mettle jaws the colour of rust. The World Eaters Legion of Traitor Chaos Space Marines. Those Heroes that turned their backs on the Emperor 10,000 years ago, almost destroying the Imperium of Man before it had even been founded.

Colour rushed back to Dendons face as a new feeling came to the forefront of his mind. Rage, Hate, an anger so powerful and hot in his mind that if the enemy could feel it themselves they would shrink back in fear. Although a tough and powerful ship, an Astartes Battlebarge wasn't made for space combat. Like the Strike Cruiser, it was made to facilitate planetary landings and provide support to troops on the ground. The 4 Desolator Class Battleships providing escort however where a cause for great concern.

"I see them too my friend." Said the Fleet Director, his voice coming from his throat. "I also share your anger, I feel it throughout the ship. We cannot allow these traitors to go unpunished for their 10,000 years of sin against the Emperor." Dendon saw on his screens, the `Enemys End`, the `Light in the Dark`, and the `Chariot of Fire` 3 Vengeance Class Grand Cruisers formed up alongside the `Unending Vigilance` while every weapon they had continued to fire upon the enemy fleet.

"Take those 3 ships Fleet Captain. End them."

///

Mosenthal was only a few feet from the cruisers warp reactor now. It had taken his men 10 minutes to get here, while his Strike Cruiser pulled back to a safe distance. The traitor vessel had a crew of hundreds and they were throwing themselves at the intruders. Dozens upon dozens of heretics had thrown themselves at the Grey Knights, only to be cut in half, pounded to a bloody pulp, or blasted apart by the unstoppable advance of the Grey Knights. Every alleyway they had walked through was now plastered in gore, and blood as they moved ever onwards towards their objective. His brothers were forming a perimeter around him as he took the last step that separated him from the huge piece of machinery that was the chaos warships warp reactor. Mosenthal detached a pair of melta bombs from his thighs and placed them on to the housing of the reactor, and then set the detonation countdown for 5 seconds. He then activated the comm bead in his right ear.

"Transport us aboard."

A flash of blinding white light coated each Space Marine and they disappeared in an instant. The Defenders were daised and confused for a second as they shielded their eyes from the flash. As it past, some started to laugh to themselves seeing that their enemys had fled and that they had survived combat against the emperors finest of the finest. Then the Melta Bombs detonated breaching the reactor and releasing the nightmarish potential trapped within. The ship was ripped apart in a second. The shockwave disabling other cruisers that had manoeuvred to cover the now destroyed ship as it fought against its interlopers. Lesser warships were completely destroyed. This boarding action accounted for the lives of 7 traitor vessels and disabled 15 others. Mosenthal watched the destruction from his position on the transport podium via one of the pic-screens in the transport chamber.

"Target has been destroyed my Lord." Said the Senior Chapter Serf from the bridge via the ships internal communication system. "Brother Captain, a transmission for you has been received from the `Unending Vigilance`." Continued the Serf over the comm link.

"I am on my way to the bridge. Have the message ready on the Holo-pit display."

"As you wish my Lord."

Mosenthal walked to the bridge, a task that took all of 6 minutes with his massive strides and the proximity of the transport chamber to the bridge.

Mosenthal entered the bridge and walked straight to Holo-pit display. He took a look at the battle taking place around his ship.

The Imperial fleet was hard pressed, by holding on. The Fleet Director had spit his fleet into a dozen small skirmish fleets, spread out over the combat area. Protecting themselves with their close in weapons systems and single ship fighters. While using their longer ranged batteries and torpedoes to cover other pockets of Imperial warships. All of this was being orchestrated in real time by the Fleet Director. Mosenthal opinion of the man went up as he considered the will power needed, as well as the foresight and tactical brilliance required. Despite his bloated,unmoving body, the man was a warrior in his heart and mind, and it appeared that Mathias faith in his captains was well placed. Disciplined salvos were repeatedly being fired into chaos warships that were posing the greatest threat. While their opponents simply fired at whatever was closest. The enemy ships obviously having been rapidly crewed with untrained slaves, while those on the Imperial ships were put through rigorous drills daily. No doubt the commander of the Chaos fleet was laughing to himself, watching the hapless fools he commanded fighting and dying so poorly. That said, the sheer numbers were too great, and although most of the chaos fleet was obviously there to get shot at, groups of chaos warships were picking off clusters of Imperial vessels before moving out of range of any retaliation, in hit and run style attacks. Without support the Imperial fleet would die here in the next few hours.

Mosenthal activated the message sent to him by the `Unending Vigilance.`

_My Lord Brother Captain. They are avoiding you. Whatever these scum want, I believe it to be aboard your vessel. We must deny then at all costs. I implore you to leave this area and continue onto Cadia. Lord Solar Admiral Basil Mathias. _

Mosenthal couldn't believe what he just heard. He was a Grey Knight, retreat wasn't in his vocabulary of war. Yet his mind was considering what the Admiral had said.

"Serf, what's our status. Give me a damage report."

"No damage my Lord. Shields have registered only negligible impacts." Stated the Serf matter of factly as he wouldn't have cared if fire was raging all around him on the bridge. Options warred inside Mosenthals mind. He was taught never to retreat. Never to surrender. Always to fight, and keep fighting until either he, or they were dead. He knew however that chaos was deceptive. It too would never stop, surrender or give up, and it used all kinds of things in its pursuit of destroying everything. `_deny them at all costs.`_ Mathias was right. Chaos must be fought and denied at all costs, even if that cost was his honour. He would sacrifice it gladly to deny the dark powers. He couldn't abandon these loyal Imperial servants however. He located the `Unending Vigilance`, saw that it was leading a charge against traitor marines and their escort warships. He couldn't leave them. Prosecuting traitorous marines was a task only the Adeptus Astartes could accomplish.

"Set a course to intercept the Battlebarge ahead of the `Unending Vigilance`." The Traitor Battlebarge may not be a match for the Battleship, but marines didn't fight fleet battles. If they boarded the `Unending Vigilance` they would have a prize that could tip the outcome of the wars to come in their favour.

"Be advised my Lord. We will not beat the `Unending Vigilance` to the Battlebarge. They will be engaged for approximately 20 minutes before we can render assistance."

"It doesn't matter. The Solar Admiral may have fought alongside Astartes, but it looks like his never fought against them. Get us there as fast as this ship can take us."

///

"We're losing bow shielding!" Voxed a tech-priest standing over by the servitor wired into the shield panel.

"Hard to Starboard. Rout power to port shields, prepare a full Port broadside, Lances and Batteries." Yelled Dendon to no one in particular. He knew that the men and women under his command would know what to do with his orders. "Order the `Light in the Dark` and the `Chariot of Fire` to continue ahead, have them power past the traitors and come about. I want the `Enemys End` to stick with us. Coordinate a staggered firing pattern starting with the Batteries and finishing with our Lance arrays. Where the hell is my fighter support!? The turrets are getting swamped with missiles."

"Fighters from the `Thunder` are still inbound. ETA 2 minutes." Shouted the officer at the Navigation console.

Dendon was shouting orders and continually scanning updates from his data-slate and maintaining an eye on the auspex arrays concerning his little fleet and his opponents. Trusting in the Solar Admiral to direct the rest of the fleet.

Dendon reached down and opened a direct channel himself when he noticed a potential disaster occurring.

"`Chariot of Fire`, roll to Port right now! Come to your relative heading. 320 mark 040. Stay in the enemies ventral hemisphere." Before Dendon even started speaking he knew it was too late, and the Master of the `Chariot of Fire` knew it too. The 4 Desolator Class Battleships started rolling to bring their powerful fixed lance batteries to bear. Instead of rolling to Port to try and remain outside of the hostile vessels firing arch, the `Chariot of Fire` turned hard too starboard and went to flank speed straight towards one of the Desolator Class ships in the middle of their formation. That manoeuvre bought the Grand Cruiser another minute before they could target the smaller cross section it was now presenting. It wasn't enough. The `Unending Vigilance` and the `Enemys End` fired off everything the could to try and provide cover, but with such massive ships and massive weapons, no mater what happens, once you commit, you commit, and the Desolators were committed to destroying the `Chariot of Fire`. The `Chariot of Fire` had committed to a suicide run against 4 Battleships. The `Unending Vigilance` and the "Enemys End" were making themselves felt by the traitor warship, but it wasn't going to save the `Chariot of Fire`. The `Chariot of Fires` shields flared as the lance and weapon batteries on the Desolator Class ships opened fire. The `Chariot of Fire` retaliated with whatever she had but it wouldn't have made a difference. A massive flash of light collided with and overwhelmed the shields of the `Chariot of Fire` and when the flash died away, the ship was dead. The massive destructive potential of the Battlebarges Bombardment cannon ending the `Chariot of Fires` defiance with an awe inspiring show of what its most powerful weapon could do, a weapon that is usually deployed when you want to destroy continents. The remains of the Vengeance Class vessel tore itself apart and scattered towards the now unprotected hull, thanks to Dendon, of the Desolator class vessel ahead of it like a shotgun round. The massive pieces of debris smashed into the ship, destroying or damaging nearly all the weapon emplacements on its starboard side. During all this, the `Light in the Dark`, slipped past the line of enemy warships, had come about and started firing upon the defenceless flanks of the enemy ships as the `Unending Vigilance` and the `Enemys End` continued their attack from ahead.

"Switch to a concentrated firing pattern. All weapons on the weakened Desolator." Ordered Dendon.

All the ships remaining under his command, paused in their firing for a second, switched targets and opened fire again, this time on the Desolator Class ship that had been weakened by the remains of the `Chariot of Fire`. Its weakened shields held for a second, and then the massed firing from the Imperial warships started cutting deeply into the hull of the traitor vessel.

"Sir. Concentrated torpedo salvo inbound. We won't be able to intercept them all." Shouted the officer standing over the servitor wired into the auspex console.

"Oh sweet Emperor." Mumbled Dendon to himself as he watched the huge weapons barrel towards his ship. The odd one or two exploding as they were intercepted by `Unending Vigilances` defence turrets. Just as they were about to hit, more torpedoes started exploding, in rapid succession. Dendon looked down at his screens and saw 3 squadrons of Fury Interceptors picking off the Torpedoes with almost casual precision.

"Have those fighters come around and take up point defence positions." Ordered Dendon.

"Relaying commands to fighter squadrons." responded the servitor a communications.

"The enemy vessels are coming about sir, looks like they intend to present broadsides. The Desolator at 275 mark 007 has lost structural containment, and loss of atmosphere. It is adrift." Commented the officer at the auspex console.

"Lock onto the Desolator at 289 mark 015, all weapons."

"Sir, multiple incoming missiles from multiple vectors. Other ships are joining the battle against us."

Dendon spared a second to look at the auspex screens and saw to his dismay that the Imperial Pockets of resistance were slowing being destroyed one ship at a time. The sheer weight of enemy vessels against them beginning to take there toll against the superior skill and faith of the Imperials.

The entire ship suddenly shock. Hard. Dendon and his fellow officers were thrown across the vast bridge. The first dozen or so to hit the far bulkhead died as their heads were smashed against the solid mettle, or when necks were broken. The rest fell upon them. Several only suffering broken arms and legs, several others only bumps and bruises, and the last few got off with only minor cuts and scratches. The servitors hard-wired into their consoles weren't so lucky, the relatively unsecured torsos had been nearly ripped out of their mountings, the bloody remains sparking as the human and machine fluids mixed on the deck. Dendon was one of the lucky few. He stood up on his scratched and bleeding legs, and took stock of what was left of the bridge of this irreplaceable ship. Ever console was out. The only light coming from the stand alone red emergency lights dotted around the ship. This cast a red light upon everything, making the blood on the consoles look darker. Dendon turned to the aft of the bridge and saw one of the most unpleasant sights he had ever seen. Lord Solar Admiral Basis Mathias was a massive mess of skin, bone, mechanical fluids and the remains of his command throne. The parts of him secured into the M.I.U. remaining secured while his bulk tore his flesh and most of his internal organs away and smeared them across the bulkhead and deck. Dendon preyed for the souls of his lost crew, knowing that this scene would not be the only one on this ship. He then said thanks to the Emperor for sparing him and allowing him to continue the fight. He looked round and noticed that he wasn't the only survivor, he stared grabbing anyone alive, regardless of injury, and ordering them back to their stations. He needed to know the status of his ship.

"Sir..." Said one of his fellow surviving officers. "...before whatever hit us, I was about to report to you. The battlebarge has fired off approximately 30 boarding torpedoes. All heading towards the `Unending Vigilance`."

"Well done..." Said Dendon before he turned and addressed the remains of his bridge crew. "...A change in priorities. Arm yourselves and begin barricading the Bridge. Tech-priest..." Turning to face the 3 surviving members of the machanicus. "...I need one of you to get me internal communications back up. We must try and warn the rest of the crew. The rest of you..." Dendon turned towards the heap of died officers along the bulkhead "...I need my command podiums data-slate interface repaired." Finished Dendon as he leaned down and pulled his slate from the belly of a young woman wearing the strip of an officer cadet.

///

Mosenthal watched the battle between the `Unending Vigilance and her escorts, and what eventually became a 20 strong traitor fleet. Mosenthal watched in dismay as he saw the `Unending Vigilance` hit by a round from the Battlebarges Bombardment Cannon, and several high yield torpedoes. Nothing was left of the fighter screen that saved the vessel earlier. All of them were caught in the explosion as they assumed point defence positions around the Vengeance and Apocalypse class vessels. This battle as a whole had turned against the Imperials favour. By Mosenthals count, 630 Traitor Capital ships had been destroyed so far. Considering the odds, that many kills is a miraculous achievement, and the 40 or so Imperial vessels that were left weren't going down easy. The few pockets of resistance were fighting hard, every weapon blazing. Those ships didn't have Mosenthals attention thou. He was watching 30 Astartes boarding torpedoes scream towards the defenceless `Unending Vigilance` like rats around a dying old dog. The ship was lost. Nothing could save it now. All Mosenthal could do was ensure that the vessel was destroyed and didn't fall into traitors hands.

"Prime and Load the Bombardment Cannon. Target the `Unending Vigilance`..." Said Mosenthal before he reached forward and activated a comm circuit to the Engine Room. "...Tech-marine Skaven. Ready warp engines..." He altered channels. "...Navigator, report to your navigational blister..." He closed the channels and spoke softly to himself. "...one final task before we withdraw." Finished Mosenthal as he clenched his huge fist in frustration.

///

Dendon had no idea of the precise time of when the boarding torpedoes would have breached his ship, but he knew that they would be aboard by now. It had been about 15 minutes since his ship was disabled and he and the remaining bridge crew were becoming anxious. All members of the bridge crew carried las-pistols on their hips, and a few didn't need to arm themselves for combat. Namely the tech-priets. The others, Dendon included had opened up weapon lockers and helped themselves to the variety of close combat, and ranged weapons held within. What was left of the bridge crew now circled the only entrance to the bridge, taking cover behind quickly fashioned barricades, las-pistols and las-guns aimed at the hatch. Waiting.

30 Astartes Boarding Torpedoes. That would mean well over a hundred Traitor Astartes could be aboard his ship. Massacring everything in sight. 20 Space Marines could secure a ship, even one as large as the `Unending Vigilance` in just a few hours with minimal loses. If any loses.

Despite being armed, Dendon wouldn't be taking part in the fight for his ships bridge. The instant the hatch was breached he would hit the green icon that was pulsing on the Data-slates touch sensitive display that was sitting in the Command Podiums data-slate interface. It would cause an instant overload of the ships warp and fusion reactors. Destroying the ship in a second. When that happened, he only hoped that no friendly warships were nearby to get caught in the blast.

A part of Dendons mind thought that this was cowardice. If the Naval Commissar was still alive he probably would have shot Dendon and disarmed the self-destruct. Telling every man and woman on the bridge to stand their ground and meet the enemy of mankind head on, and fight to the very last. Such actions had won wars before, but in this instance it wouldn't make a difference. It would only allow the Traitors to secure the ship, take it back to their dark, soulless worlds in the Eye of Terror and slowly pollute and drive the Machine Spirit of this mighty vessel insane. Turning it into a rabid dog of war to be unleashed against the Imperium.

The power that this vessel could unleash must not be allowed to fall into the hands of the traitors. `Unending Vigilance` was just too potent a weapon too allow them to get their hands on it.

The entire bridge was then shaken by a huge explosion. Smoke filled the bridge and the crew behind their barricades were thrown from the positions and landed a few feet further away from the hatch on their backs. One or two of the veterans left on the bridge started firing wildly into the smoke towards the hatch, all dead a second later as their torsos were ripped open by the mass reactive explosive shells fired by the Traitor Astartes. As Dendon was picking himself up and moving towards the Command Podium, he saw them moving in the smoke. Giant spectres, their forms hidden by the smoke, they were walking towards his men almost casually, and that frightened Dendon more than if they had charged in and simply started cutting his crew down.

"All of you! The God Emperor is watching us! Let them come no further!" Yelled Malcor, the head priest aboard the `Unending Vigilance` and a member of the Ecclesiarchy, the bearers of the word of the Emperor. He revved his massive Eviscerator and throw himself at the Traitors. The rest of the bridge crew discarded their pistols and rifles and followed, drawing Chainswords and Cutlasses, and yelling their own preys too war and too Him. Dendon turned and ran towards the Podium. He knew what the priest was trying to do. He was doing all he could to buy time for Dendon to destroy the ship. 3 seconds later and a few metres shy from activating the destruct, Dendon felt a blinding and sharp pain in his arm. He looked round and saw a massive bayonet sticking out of his arm. The blade attached to the barrel of a defiled, disgustingly vile looking boltgun.

"Ha ha ha..." laughed a voice that sent chills down Dendon spine. The raspy, deep voice sounding as if it's trying to force the sound though a wall of spittle and mucus. "... looks like not all of them were willing to sacrifice themselves for their corpse emperor Brothers." The traitor marine flicked his wrist and Dendon went flying. Crashing shoulder first into his Command Podium, his right arm was now a mass of useless blood, muscle and bone. Dendon turned his head and looked around, thankfully the traitor marines were mostly still hidden by the smoke on the bridge, but Dendon could make out their forms. Twisted, polluted versions of the proud heroes that Dendon had seen. The angles of their armour, wrong, mutated by the warp. Armour and Marine having long been fussed together.

"There's always some that change allegiance when they see the inevitable coming..." Said another of the monsters that had just butchered his command crew in a few short seconds. "...What do you think you'll get little mortal. Power? Freedom? Those things have to be earned by blood and violence like nothing you have ever experienced..." Said another one of the marines. They were slowly forming a circle around Dendon, while remaining in the cloak created by the smoke. "...We've seen literally millions of you screaming for the end, and we've delivered their skulls to the skull throne. Can you endure?"

Dendon was slowly pulling himself up, and was now standing beside the command podium. His hand was resting atop the Data-slate.

"I will endure long enough. I will stand in the Emperors light." Dendon tapped the interface.

///

The `Unending Vigilance` was destroyed in a second. The entire ship engulfed in the explosion and reduced to a few fragments of twisted mettle. The detonation had been so powerful from the ancient warp and fusion reactors, that everything in close proximity was reduced to burn hulks, or lifeless floating tombs a few seconds later as the shockwave smashed into the other ships nearby. The Vengeance Class ships that had aiding and the Desolator Class ships that had attacked were all dead. No crews would be inside those shells trying to survive. The Battlebarge, although severally damaged, had survived and was now limping away from the few pockets of Imperial resistance that were left. Despite all this the `Death of Daemons` was still moving and firing upon everything in range without contest. It was surrounded by hostile warships and destroying ship after ship, but nothing was returning fire.

"Jump into warp space. Proceed to Cadia." Ordered Mosenthal. His only self appointed task was to prevent the `Unending Vigilance` from falling into traitor hands, and with the ships apparent self-destruction his objective was complete.

"Brother Captain, we are unable to form a warp space aperture." Reported one of the chapter serfs.

"What?" Mosenthal leaned forwards and activated the comm circuit to the engine room. "Brother Skaven, report."

"I have no explanation Brother Captain. The warp engines are working at peak efficiency. An external factor must be in effect."

Mosenthal closed the comm and placed his hand upon his chest, upon the ceremite case that held his copy of the _Liber Daemonica. _The Grey Knights sacred rights of battle. This was a form of meditation for Mosenthal. It allowed him to calm his mind and recall all the damnable lore his mind contained from the countless missions against chaos, and the years of study he had spent in the _Librarium Daemonica_ preparing to face the worst that the universe could throw at him.

Warfvenkymelion.

The moment he recalled that name a spark of pain flared in his head, but he pushed that pain aside. Only this foal being had ever demonstrated this power before. This daemon was powerful. Very Powerful. A lieutenant to the Chaos God Khorne itself. The Chaos God of Violence, Bloodshed, Hate, and War.

Why would he want the `Death of Daemons`? The servants of the dark gods had access to some of the most powerful warships in known space. The stolen Blackstone Fortress being the obvious and most potent example.

"My Lord. We have multiple incoming fighters and bombers. Patterns are pre-heresy."

They are making their move.  
"All turrets, target those incoming pre-heresy strike craft. Don't let them through." Shouted Mosenthal, if they disabled the `Death of Daemons`, which is obviously their objective, they would be able to board and eventually take the ship. The Grey Knights were always outnumbered, usually by the very worst that the immaterium could spawn, but even these very best of Imperial heroes could stand for only so long. Mosenthal estimated that there would have to be about 70000 cultists aboard the remaining ships standing against him. Not including any traitor marines. He surmised that he and his 15 Grey Knights could hold them off on board the Strike Cruiser for about a month before being overrun.

"Targets in range. Firing."

Mosenthal knew that they strike cruisers anti-air defences wouldn't hold off the 10000 year old craft flying towards his ship. The Inquisition estimated once that there were probably only a few hundred of these ancient fighters left to the great enemy. Like the Traitor Marines, the pilots of those craft would have become fussed to the cockpit long ago. Ship and Man becoming one by the twisted warping of muscle and machine over the 10 millennia that they were exposed to the unreality of warpspace. 10000 years of combat experience, of rage, hate. All crammed into a space approximately 3 metres square.

Mosenthal felt the deck sway under his feet. The enemy craft were firing upon his ship. In his minds eye, Mosenthal could see the fighters and bombers dodging and weaving while rounds from the `Death of Daemons` turrets past ineffectively by them. Their lascannons and racks of missiles finding their targets on his ships hull effortlessly.

"Brother captain. Secondary weapon mounts are being destroyed systematically."

"Main engines have gone silent My Lord."

"Bombardment Cannon Disabled."

"We have lost the Port and Starboard Weapon Batteries." Reported his chapter serfs in quick succession, as the swaying under Mosenthals feet continued unabated.

"Brother Captain..." Brother Skaven was standing in the hatch way leading to the bridge. "...we have been disabled. We have no weapons, no engines, and the hanger deck has been destroyed. We are trapped on board this ship."

"My Lord, the enemy fleet is moving away. Several capital ships are circling us, holding a distance of 217 kilometres. All other loyal vessels have been lost."

Mosenthal activated the intercom.

"All hands. Protocol 99." Without a word all the Chapter Serfs on the bridge stood from their stations, took up their weapons and started firing upon their consoles.

"May the Omnissiah forgive us." Said Brother Skaven, placing his hand upon the skull and cog symbol of his calling.

"Fear not Brother. No loyal servant of the Emperor dies in vain. Regardless of whether that servant be man or machine."

Mosenthal then left the bridge to the tender mercy of the Chapter serfs and went to the strike cruisers most secure muster point. At the very heart of the ship in the Engine Room. His crew would join him when their work was done.

///

"All means of communing with the machine have been destroyed. All that remains is in this room." Said Brother Skaven when he joined Mosenthal at the barricades that he and his brothers erected.

"Understood Brother. Get me an auspex image of local space, lets see what our foes are up too."

"Aye Brother." Skaven then walked over to the last working console on the ship and started manipulating the controls.

Mosenthal had decided to concentrate the last defence of his ship in a single location. Spitting up his marines into smaller teams around the vessel would prolong their resistance in the tight confines of the ship where the enemies numbers would mean little, but Mosenthal wanted his men together for he initial engagement. After the first battle he would push back against the enemy and take their boarding craft and go on the offensive. To do that he would need all his men. While the Marines took the fight to he enemy, the chapter serfs would remain behind and keep the ship secure under Brother Skavens direction.

"Brother Captain. We only have a partial picture, several arrays appear to have been damaged, but the traitors are maintaining their distance of 217 kilometres, 8 of the vessels are holding position around us at equidistant ranges from each other and us." Reported Skaven a minute later after preforming the necessary preys to the wounded machine.

"Equidistant. They have put us in the middle of an 8 pointed star. This is what they wanted. To use us as the focal point of some dark ritual..." Mosenthal and the rest of the Grey Knights then all reached up and placed their hands to their heads as a blinding pain flared though their minds. "...What ever this ritual is, it has begun. I will not allow this the occur." Hissed Mosenthal as he removed the last of the Meltabombs from his leg and started walking over to the Warp reactor. He placed the bombs in position and turned to his Brothers.

"We die in the Emperors Name Brothers." He held up the Detonator.

"FOR THE EMPEROR." Shouted every man, woman, and marine in the engine room.

Mosenthal pressed the detonator.

///

He could feel them. His Brothers. All of them. Every loyal man, woman, and marine since the Unification Wars before the Imperium of Man was founded, all the way to Mosenthal and his men. Hundreds of millions of Space Marines, hundreds of billions of Imperial Guardsmen, and untold trillions of loyal humans, all gathered together. All of them ready, standing beside a blazing beacon of the most purest of light. The Emperors will was here. His will is that beacon. Calling to all that hold a portion of him in their genes and in their hearts. Ready to guide them through the End Times. Through the ultimate battle that will decide the fate of not just humanities galaxy, but all of creation. As unknowably powerful forces seek to destroy each other. One of those forces was the Emperor, and his army of Humanity.

Mosenthal felt elation, he was joining the Emperor, his soul would stand beside the mightiest of men and take part in the single most important battle that has ever, or will ever be fought.

Mosenthal started to notice a change. He was so close to joining his Brothers, but something was holding him back. His vision became tinged with darker colours. This perfect white scene of souls was moving further away. He heard one of his men scream. A scream that had never been heard from the lips of a Grey Knight, the type of scream that is issued when something precious is taken. Then there was another scream, and another. Mosenthal turned to the perfect scene that was before him. He saw the Emperor turn to him, he was reaching for him, his hand perfect and glowing with power.

Then Mosenthal felt it, his soul felt like it was on fire. He could hear them laughing, the daemons in the warp were pulling him into their domain. They fled whenever the Emperors hand came near, but they were pulling Mosenthal to fast. The image of the Emperor surrounded by the loyal portions of humanity was now eclipsed by swirling colours of red, purple, black, and green. Mosenthals soul fell into the warp with the souls of his brothers and they were set upon by the warped spawned things that reside in that realm. They were using the souls of him and his Brothers to fuel their own dark deeds. Mosenthal screamed.

///

The `Death of Daemons` exploded in a manor never before seen by the universe. It shone like a star for a second before the white hot blast became tinged with red. The shockwave that should have dissipated after the first 60 or 70 kilometres kept on rolling towards the chaos warships as they stood by waiting for their ritual to be complete. The blazing and pure souls of the Grey Knights was the catalyst that would allow one of their lords to enter this realm of reality and remain stable for at least a decade. The shockwave slowed as it reached the sterns of the chaos warships maintaining their 8 pointed vigil. A red ring was now hold in real space, just a kilometre short of the traitor warships, and nightmares could be seen in that ring. This 432 kilometre hole in the universe was a giant warp rift, swirling with reds, and purple, and colours that shouldn't exist.

A hand reached out of that portal. Huge and red, and clawed. The fingers were tens of metres long. It gripped the edge of the portal and started pulling itself out of the warp and into real space. The Astartes Battlebarge was approaching the rift. This would be the Chaos Lords chariot, it being the only vessel large enough to accommodate it in it massive hanger decks. The Daemon was now pulling its head though the rift and taking a look at the realm of reality for the first time in a long time. It grotesque dog/wolf face/head was smiling, relishing the wars and blood that would flow when it reached a world rich in the souls that followed the corpse emperor. It looked around and surprise registered on it features for a second for a missive torpedo smashed into its dog like face knocking it backwards into the warp a little. Then another Torpedo hit it, then another. Each hit sending it backwards by a few metres. The Cadian Battlefleets had finally arrived, and with them came 4 Space Marine Strike Cruisers and 1 Space Marine Battlebarge, all of them firing, all of them bearing proudly the impaled book crest of the Grey Knights. The 700 Imperial vessels charged straight at the remaining chaos fleet and started to smash them to pieces. The 5 Space Marine vessels headed straight for the warp rift, to carry out their Emperor given duty.


End file.
